One simple game
by Out 4 Good
Summary: What happens when a bunch of demi-gods play a smiple game of Truth or Dare? A lot actually. Jealous, Love, Lust, Confustion, Anger, and much, much, more. Percabeth, Tratie, and Thuke! Continued by Coco Gold.
1. Chapter 1

I was asleep in my cabin having another dream about Annabeth. I don't think it's normal for _just friends _to be dreaming about each other like I dream about her.

In my dream we were walking through the forest at Camp, we stopped and I just looked at her. She was in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and her favorite pair of short shorts. She looked beautiful and her hair was down and spread all across her shoulders, in the way that made my heard skip a beat. I put my hands on her waist and pushed her up against a tree.

I crashed my lips against her and she put her arms around my neck and started playing with my hair.

I kept on whispering something against her lips and after a while, I noticed I was saying, I love you.

I pulled back a little and just looked at her; she was smiling at me and started laughing. I smiled and pushed her further into the tree, kissed her again.

_"Percy, Percy... Seaweed Brain." _I heard Annabeth's voice, but it sounded far away.

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth _actually_ in front of me.

"Annabeth." I said as I shot out of bed and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Thalia woke me up and said to come get you." She said.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"I don't know. Just come to her cabin a lot of people are already there." She explained.

"At 1:34 in the morning?" I asked, looking at my clock.

"Ya, I guess, she sent Josh to come and get me." She said. Josh came around a month ago and has the _hots_for Annabeth. So just to let you know I hate his guts.

"I'll be there in a second." I said.

"I'll wait outside." She started walking towards my door, then turned around and smirked. "And Percy? You might want to put on a shirt."

She winked and stared walking out the door again.

I groaned once she was out the door and grabbed a shirt off my floor. I threw it over my head and walked out.

Annabeth was sitting on my steps just like she said that she would be. "Ready for torture?" I asked.

"Ha Ha." She said sarcastically. "Come on."

When we got to cabin 1 and heard people fighting.

We walked in, saw people throwing money into a pile, and smirking.

When we walked in some people groan and some laugh.

"I guess we should start the game." Thalia said.

Annabeth and I both sat down next to Grover. "Hey, G-man what's with that?" I asked pointing to pile of money that the Stoll brothers were taking and passing out to a few people.

"Oh, they were making a bet." He said.

"About?" Annabeth pushed.

"What was taking you guys so long." He smirked.

I sighed and looked down. "What were the bets?"

"Some thought that you two were making out, some thought that you were just taking your sweet time, and some thought that you guys just ran out of Camp to get married."

"What!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

"If you two are done flirting maybe we can start our game." Travis said.

When I looked around I saw all the people that were here; Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Josh Holfec **(My OC)**, Selena Beauregard, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Grover (Of course), Chris Rodriguez,Clarisse, Jake Mason, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Will Solace. Wow, a lot of Apollo children.

"What are we playing?" Katie asked.

"Truth or Dare." Thalia smiled evilly.

"I'm out." Nico said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Once his hand was on the knob the door flew open to revile two sons of Ares caring a girl with black hair.

"Put. Me. Down." She hissed at them, they each had one of her arms and her head was down.

"Fine, here Di Angelo, catch." They threw the girl at Nico, he caught her in his arms.

She stood up a little in Nico's arms, and looked him in the eyes.

"This just got inserting." Annabeth whispered into my ear. I looked at her and smiled.

The girl in Nico's arms just scowled at him and stood up.

"Good, Jett's here." Thalia smiled.

She just rolled her eyes at Thalia and glared.

"Why –again- did you make me come here?" She asked.

Now Thalia just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to sit down.

"Now, Jett, why don't you tell everyone who you are?" Thalia asked.

"What am I in the first grade?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, hi I'm Jett." She said. "Can I go now?"

"Nope, now we have to start the game."

Nico sat down next to Jett, she just looked at him like he dropped from mars.

"What are you doing?" I heard her whisper.

Nico just smirked and looked at Thalia. "We can start now."

"Sure, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Um…uh…dare?" She said.

"Good, I dare you to go and steal 40 cans of Coca-Cola from Mr. D and bring them back here."

We all smiled knowing that Mr. D had the best Coca-Cola and we went allowed to bring any coke's to camp, so this was going to be great.

"Sure, fine. No problem." She smiled.

She got up and walked out the door.

"While she's gone, let's just keep going with the game." Katie said.

"OK, Katie you go." Connor said.

"Fine, Percy truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss the next person who comes through the door." She smiled, ok when did Katie turn so _evil?_

I just sighed and waited for no one to walk in so that they would call off the dare.

"Can we just call this off, no one is going to walk through that do-"

"Hey! I got the coke!" Annabeth said as she came through –you guessed it- the door.

Every one's mouth drooped and then they burst out laughing.

"This is not happening." I mumbled, looking down.

"A dare's a dare Percy." Nico laughed.

This is going to be a _loooooong_ night.


	2. Gone 4 Good

**Important!**

I am giving all my story's and my username to the currant Greeneyes359

No Copy Write is intended. I give full onership to her.

If you want to keep reading any of my story's go to her profile and keep reading them there.

She will be taking my username.

I will be known as Out 4 Good.

Love,

Coco Gold


End file.
